This invention relates to a method of applying an orthodontic aid to at least one tooth in a row of teeth, comprising
making a cast of said row of teeth by means of molding and counter-molding;
temporarily securing the aid to the cast in the desired position;
applying a deformable layer of material to the cast with aid, and deforming said layer to conform to the shape of the cast with aid to form a mold;
placing the mold with aid on said row of teeth, the bonding agent for securing the aid being permitted to harden in a controlled manner, followed by removing the mold, leaving the aid affixed to the row of teeth by means of the bonding agent.
Such a method is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,005. When that method is used, the operations in the patient's mouth can be reduced to a minimum, while at the same time the use of a mold enables optimum positioning of the aid.
Is has been found that it is of great importance that the mold does not shift or otherwise move during the hardening of the bonding agent. Although the mold, due to its shape being adapted to the row of teeth, already takes care of a proper positioning and retention, movements by the patient and the person who is treating the patient can cause of the mold during the hardening which might adversely affect the bonding of the bonding agent to the row of teeth.